


Ways to Say I Love You

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Forever, I Love You, Poetry, caring for each other, said without words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. 😉Rose and the Doctor show each other love without having to say the words.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Ways to Say I Love You

i.  
Rose falls asleep in the library.

They’ve been running even  
more than usual--  
she may be not quite human anymore  
but she still needs more  
rest  
than a Time Lord.

The Doctor can’t bring himself to wake  
her. He tucks a quilt around her,  
kisses her forehead,  
squeezes himself  
and his book  
into the space between her feet  
and the arm of the sofa.  
He rests a hand on her ankles  
while he reads.

ii.  
Sometimes he forgets  
to do normal things--  
to drink water,  
to eat,  
to rest.

So when he’s half under  
the console, wires dangling  
around his head,  
Rose brings him dinner.  
She kisses his nose,  
reminds him to eat  
all the vegetables,  
then sits on the floor  
for an impromptu  
picnic.

iii.  
When he wakes her  
in the morning--  
or afternoon,  
or night--  
he’s got her favorite  
mug full of her favorite  
tea. And his ‘good morning’  
is much gentler  
than any alarm  
clock. (She’s never been kissed  
by an alarm clock.)

iv.  
The Doctor is having A Day.

She can see the  
pain  
in his eyes.  
He hides it well, but he can’t  
hide from her. She knows his moods,  
his expressions, his  
hearts.

So she finds a battered  
copy of _Oliver Twist_ and  
drags him off to bed.

_Just rest,_ she says.  
 _Get lost in the story._

She reads for an hour before he  
falls  
asleep.

v.  
He spends weeks  
teaching her to drive  
the TARDIS. He  
encourages,  
teases,  
praises,  
knowing just what she  
needs.  
His patience is a warm  
blanket--  
she’s all wrapped up,  
protected and  
safe.  
And then  
he makes her laugh  
and they go for chips.

vi.  
There are always roses  
on her birthday.  
There are always kisses  
when he’s sad.  
There is always a hand  
reaching out,  
and two sets of footprints  
in the sand.

vii.  
Once upon a time,  
in the time before,  
he asked her  
how long she’d stay  
by his side.  
 _Forever,_  
she said.  
Impossible, but the word rang  
true,  
echoed by her smile  
and her shining eyes.

These days  
there are no more doubts.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 15 - Love
> 
> Sorry for the lateness. I struggled with this one because it kept changing into something unexpected. Finally I just decided to go with it, and then it actually worked. Go figure.


End file.
